Apparatus such as RFID (radio frequency identification) tags and NFC (near field communication) labels or other smart labels are known. Such apparatus may be attached to goods or other objects to enable the movement of the goods to be monitored. In some examples the tags and labels may comprise sensors which may also enable the environmental conditions of the goods or other objects to be monitored.
It is currently not possible to fabricate RFID tags and NFC labels solely by using cost-effective mass-printing methods because such tags and labels require complex circuitry to enable the data to be communicated between the tag or label and reader via modulation of an electromagnetic field.
Therefore it is useful to provide an apparatus which may be used as a tag or smart label and which can be manufactured using low cost techniques such as mass printing methods.